vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Robert Oppenheimer (Super Science Friends)
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= |-|Shiva (Episode 6)= |-|Shiva (Regular)= Summary J. Robert Oppenheimer is one of the primary antagonists in the Super Science Friends web series. He is responsible for the murder of the original Albert Einstein, as well as a large number of other Super Scientists, and headed the Manhattan Project, which would develop a nuclear arsenal for the allied powers. However, it is not, in fact, Oppenheimer who is the 'Manhattan Murderer', but an alter-ego of his, Shiva. Before he could lure Marie Curie into being his next victim, the rest of the Science Friends engage him in battle. He overpowers them as Shiva before being killed and defeated by their mech. Resurrecting shortly after, he nearly destroyed the planet, but was thwarted by Z3. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C, possibly 5-B with self-destruction Name: Julius Robert Oppenheimer, "The Manhattan Killer" | Shiva Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Scientist, Serial Killer, Leader of the Manhattan Project | Indian God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Nuclear Smoke Bombs, Multiple Personalities, Longevity, Transformation into Shiva, Likely Radiation Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Several of his victims died due to radiation-related injuries), Resistance to Radiation (Didn't suffer many of the adverse effects related to Curie's radiation) | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Creation, Flight, Large Size (At least Type 1), Can create large gusts of wind, Self-Destruction, Attack Reflection (Reflected Marie Curie's radiation back at her), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Possibly much higher. Instantly reformed a lost arm. Claimed he would be reborn after a self-destruction attack), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Freud's powers) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Murdered the original Albert Einstein alongside 17 other Super Scientists, the former being described as one of the greatest super scientists of all time) | Town level (Casually defeated the entirety of the Super Science Friends. Should be less than, but still comparable, to the strength of the Super Science Mech while powered by Einstein, which could produce this explosion), possibly Planet level with self-destruction (Claimed he would obliterate the entire planet with his final attack) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can keep up with Tesla and those who can react to his electrical attacks) with Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Rapidly ascended into orbit) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class K (Should be far superior to Darwin, who could drag out the HMS Beagle) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Town Class (Capable of harming the Science Mech with his physical strikes, which could withstand its own explosion) Durability: Large Building level (Took a radioactive blast from an enraged Curie) | Town level (Was mortally wounded by, but withstood the explosion caused by the Super Science Mech) Stamina: Average | High (Didn't show visible signs of exhaustion in his entire fight with the scientists or even the Super Science Mech, only succumbing to it when it was powered by Einstein) Range: Standard Melee Range, likely higher | Tens of meters through sheer size, hundreds of meters with powers, presumably planetary with self-destruction Standard Equipment: Nuclear-Smoke Bombs, Bladed Weapons | Can generate a several large swords and spears, alongside a number of large nuclear bombs Intelligence: Genius. Alongside the other scientists, he is responsible for the creation of Nuclear weapons, and has extensive knowledge on radiology. Has all the scientific achievements as his real life counterpart. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Scientists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Smoke Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5